Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-7+2(-k-1)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${2}$ into the parentheses: $ -7 + {2(}\gray{-k-1}{)} $ $ -7 {-2k-2} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ -2k {-7 - 2}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ -2k {-9}$ The simplified expression is $-2k-9$